De aromas y tradiciones
by Nahi Shite
Summary: Existe una tradición dentro del clan más antiguo de Konoha; la tradición más imbécil, innecesaria, y la que más mosquea a Neji Hyüga.


**Nota:**

Edades promedio. Hinata: 27. Neji: 28.

* * *

 **RATED: M.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **DE AROMAS Y TRADICIONES**

 **Palabras: 3.047.**

* * *

Hinata Hyüga, líder del prestigioso y antiguo clan Hyüga, había sufrido con la disciplina impuesta por incontables maestros a lo largo de sus veintisiete años de vida, pero ninguno, estaba segura, tan comprometido y severo como el hombre adulto que desde la altura le dedicaba ahora una mirada de superioridad, camuflada entre unas largas y pobladas cejas fruncidas y unas venas marcadas que, lentamente, fueron desapareciendo al desactivar la línea sanguínea de la familia. Podía adivinar las palabras reflejadas en sus ojos: _Demasiado fácil;_ sin embargo, él, aparentemente gentil, preguntó _"¿se encuentra bien?"_ , como si el haberla visto rebotar contra el suelo no hubiera sido respuesta suficiente.

Maldición, él seguía estando un paso por delante.

—Eres demasiado rudo —farfulló con los dientes apretados, resistiendo un primer impulso de acariciarse el estropeado trasero, y aceptando su mano para ponerse en pie.

—¿En serio? —sus cejas se alzaron por la más falsa de las sorpresas—Y eso que he estado conteniéndome todo el tiempo.

Esta vez le brindó una mirada de incredulidad; sus magulladas extremidades, producto de más de una hora del extremadamente refinado J _üken,_ no estaban muy de acuerdo. Estaba segura, además, que varias partes del cuerpo masculino también resentían su declaración. Sin embargo, con una tímida sonrisa, decidió seguirle la corriente (en el fondo, él disfrutaba de sentirse superior, lo sabía), aprovechando además para cortar el hilo del entrenamiento (que ese hombre era un adicto, joder).

—Bueno, no estás entrenando con Lee-san, ¿sabes?

Las comisuras de sus labios tiraron en una diminuta sonrisa rebosante de diversión. —Créame, ese es un hecho bastante notorio.

—Ni con Naruto-kun.

—Está claro.

—Soy una mujer —apuntó.

—¿Y? —preguntó, alzando una ceja café—; con Tenten soy mucho más tenaz.

Hinata boqueó, internamente ofendida ante la comparación. — _¡Mentiroso!_ —le puyó el pecho con el índice, acusadora—; los he visto varias veces. Te dedicas a repeler las armas de sus técnicas. Te diviertes al forzar sus movimientos y hacerla sentir frustrada.

Él soltó una risa, de esas que sólo se permitía exhibir cuando estaban a solas; de aquellas que parecerían tan extrañas a cualquier persona por el simple hecho de provenir del genio más brillante y calmo de la prestigiosa familia Hyüga. Allí, en medio del patio trasero del complejo, con la luz del sol cayendo sobre él, se veía tan bien, tan joven, tan lleno de vitalidad, que sintió que su corazón se empezaba a hinchar justo en el momento en el que corría una brisa que acarició ligeramente los cabellos castaños y hermosos de Neji, trayendo hasta ella el suave y familiar aroma de la primavera.

 _Un momento…_

Elevó una ceja, cruzándose de brazos. —¿Has estado usando mi _shampoo_ de nuevo?

Su risa, junto a la expresión de su rostro, quedó congelada.

Casi pudo leer el _"mierda"_ que le cruzaba la ilustrísima mente, y ella se permitió regodearse internamente por el sentimiento de victoria. _¡Ja!_

El absolutamente viril Neji Hyüga, el machote de Konoha, usando productos femeninos para el cabello, ¡podía ser el chismorreo del año!

¡La cara que pondría Naruto!

—Es una total contradicción el que me patees el trasero mientras hueles así, sabes…

* * *

.

.

.

Neji Hyüga, para aclarar, _no_ era fanático de las líneas femeninas para el cabello y _no_ , no hacía pedidos por catálogo. También para aclarar, su cabello era fuerte por naturaleza y definitivamente _no_ necesitaba untarse mascarilla ni ninguna de las mierdas homosexuales que ofrecían por ahí para mantenerlo sedoso y brillante. Y ya que se tocaba el tema, no estaba de más decir, sólo por mencionar, que Neji Hyüga no tenía ni un pelo de gay, que no bateaba para el otro equipo, que no se le mojaba la canoa, que… Bueno, se entendió el punto, ¿no? Que no tenía ni un pelo de florecita. Podía _oler_ como una, pero absolutamente no era una de ellas.

Pero tenía algo que admitir; había usado el shampoo de Hinata, lo confesaba, ¡culpable, ¿vale?!

La razón, sin embargo, podía dejarlo mucho, mucho, mucho peor parado como macho alfa de pecho peludo. Por ello, optó por el único camino posible: una retirada estratégica.

—Acabo de recordar que debo reunirme ahora mismo con Gai-sensei.

La vio poner los ojos como dos rendijas sospechosas. _Linda._

—¿Para qué te necesita Gai-sensei?

—No lo sé —se encogió de hombros, ladeando la mirada—. Existen infinidad de motivos por las que un maestro se encuentre con su ex alumno, Hinata-sama.

Ella ladeó la cabeza, luciendo tierna y curiosa, pero, oh, sólo Dios sabía que esa mirada en realidad significaba _"mientes, Neji, estás hundido hasta el cuello, y caerás solito en tu patética mentira"_ , o algo por el estilo.

—Dime cuál es el motivo de hoy, dentro de esa infinidad existentes.

—Uhm… —se ocupó, tomando una de las toallas puestas en el piso de madera del pasillo y la pasó sobre su frente. Diablos, ni siquiera tenía sudor, pero mejor hacer el teatro completo—, me parece recordarlo diciendo algo sobre comprar unos rines nuevos para su silla de ruedas, o un horroroso _spandex_. Puedo ser cualquier cosa, la verdad. No le presto mucha atención cuando se pone tan _juvenil._

La suave risa de campanitas le erizó la piel. Era tan dulce y sensual, ¿podía ser posible?

—Aprovecha y compra productos para el cabello —Neji inhaló cuando un par de pequeñas manos se deslizaron desde atrás a través sus costados hasta posarse en su abdomen—. ¿Qué aroma te gustaría esta vez? Rosa veraniega estaría bien… Aunque a mí se me sigue antojando el lavanda primaveral, ¿qué piensas?

Exhaló un suspiro. —¿Se burla de mí?

—Sólo un poco —ella le olfateó el cabello, risueña—. ¿Debería decirle a Naruto-kun que los acompañe?

 _Sobre-su-pálido-y-frío-cadáver._

Mientras ella susurraba algo parecido a que quizá era mejor convidar a Kiba, ya que él siempre había sentido especial curiosidad por sus cuidados capilares, Neji tomó los largos dedos entre los suyos y, aligerando el abrazo, se giró hasta quedar frente a unos bonitos y traviesos ojos claros, frente a unas mejillas rosas y frente a unos labios entreabiertos.

Inclinándose, susurró. —No dirá nada a nadie —y, uniendo sus labios con suavidad, le cerró la boca.

Ante su suspiro cálido de anticipada satisfacción, Neji estuvo convencido de que, en definitiva, no había sido el único en ansiar el contacto.

Las manos diminutas se abrieron sobre su pecho, intentando apartarlo. —N-No hagas eso _._

—¿No le gusta? —ella no respondió, porque esta vez la besó, lentamente, posando una mano que parecía demasiado grande sobre el fino cuello, mientras susurraba entre pequeñas pausas: —No importa… Debo callarla. Tengo que… asegurarme.

Sin embargo, la mujer, actuando en total contradicción con su rubor intenso, lo separó de su boca con un poco más de insistencia. En respuesta, él se trasladó hasta el costado de su cuello, bajando las manos hasta la curveada cintura y apretándola contra sí. — _Neji_ … —oh, cuán erótico podía sonar su propio nombre. Sintió las yemas de sus dedos afianzarse sobre sus hombros, indecisos sobre empujar o acercar. En respuesta, succionó un trozo de tierna y suave carne— _Neji_ —ella lloriqueó, seguramente mirando los alrededores con nerviosismo, y soltó un ligero "¡eep!" cuando él se agarró firmemente de sus nalgas—a-alguien puede venir.

Cualquiera, se dijo, cualquier Hyüga podía pasar justo por el pasillo y girar 90 grados su cabeza para verlos con total facilidad. Estaban al aire libre, con absolutamente nada sirviéndoles de escondite. Y no podía importarle menos. Ella olía y sabía absolutamente delicioso…

Pero seguía siendo consciente.

—Lo sé —respondió, besando el bonito rostro, respirando, calmando su ya acelerado corazón—; Lo sé, lo sé.

Ella retrocedió sólo para mirarlo con aquellos ojos dulces, con las mejillas rojas como manzanas, y permaneció en silencio un rato, simplemente viéndolo, encerrada en sus brazos. Tan, tan cerca…

—C-Creo que deberíamos…

 _Separarnos._ Neji adivinó el final de la oración antes de que pudiese terminar de tartamudearla y bufó, frustrado.

—La quiero —dijo, rozando su nariz, y ella abrió los ojos ante su rotundo tono—. La deseo.

Hinata, roja cual amapola, boqueó como un pez fuera del agua, antes de carraspear con infinito nerviosismo, claramente obligándose a sí misma a componerse. —S-sé que no hemos pasar el suficiente tiempo juntos últimamente…

Neji casi rueda los ojos. Habían pasado prácticamente nada de tiempo juntos últimamente. Ella con sus infinitas tareas como líder de un clan que se hacía cada vez más numeroso y exigente; él con sus demasiado largas misiones lejos de casa, con sus endemoniadas misiones de élite, de ANBU. Sin exagerar, había pasado ya un mes desde la última vez en la que pudieron pasar tiempo a solas, sólo estar los dos en un espacio abierto, nada más, ¿no era increíble pensar en hasta donde habían llegado? Además, estaba aquella otra cuestión… aquella que su prima no tardó en sacar a colación.

—Pero el decoro…

Entonces gruñó. No pudo evitarlo.

Y le acarició la espalda, subiendo un poco su blusa, ansiando el cálido contacto con alguna parte de su piel. —Hinata-sama, ha pasado demasiado tiempo —recalcó.

—Lo sé —Hinata tragó saliva—, lo sé… —su garganta parecía atascada, así que Neji siguió trazando círculos en su espalda, elevándose hasta casi rozar el broche del sujetador, y le besó suavemente la boca, pasando tentativamente la punta de la lengua entre sus labios.

— _Neji…_

Ese tono era mortal. Desde la primera vez que lo escuchó salir de su dulce garganta, hacía ya varios años atrás, Neji supo que lo volvería un esclavo. La sintió recostarse sumisa contra su cuerpo, rendida, la cabeza apoyada sobre su hombro.

—¿Qué queda por cumplir en su agenda de hoy?

—R-Reunión con Hokage-sama.

—¿Importante? —en ese momento, besaba sutilmente el lóbulo de su pequeña oreja, encerrándolo luego entre sus dientes.

A ella pareció dolerle el responder, lo cual era irónico porque él de la hinchada erección entre los pliegues de la tela era él: —S-sí. Según la citación, sí lo es.

Maldita sea. Maldito fuera Naruto y su endemoniada obsesión por reunirse con ella. ¿No habían acaso más clanes ni líderes en todo el jodido pueblo? ¡Seguro que al del clan Inuzuka no lo había citado ni una sola vez en todo el año!

—Hora.

—En quince minutos.

Con frustración acumulada, Neji le alzó la cabeza (sin dejar de maldecir a todos los dioses habidos y por haber), y la besó profundamente en un beso largo y húmedo que la hizo gemir. Después de dos minutos, luego de haberse asegurado de estar presente en su mente durante el resto del día, cortó abruptamente el contacto, dejándola jadeante, mirándolo con ojos vidriosos por el deseo.

—Vaya.

Antes de separarse, y de forma sorpresiva, Hinata lo tomó del cuello y estampó varios besos rápidos y ansiosos sobre su boca. —V-Volveré tarde —susurró, uniendo sus frentes, suspirando.

Resignado, Neji le acarició la mejilla. —Dé su mejor esfuerzo.

Sus plateadas pupilas tintineaban. Neji la vio morderse el labio, y tuvo que resistir la tentación intensa de tomarlo como estaba, rojo y mojado, entre los dientes, estirarlo y meter la lengua justo entre éste y su pequeñas encía. Sin embargo, sus siguientes palabras, lo sacudieron con tal excitación que su mente se alejó de pensamientos tan inocentes:

—Espérame en mi alcoba —ella dijo con una sonrisa tímida, la sangre aglomerándose en sus mejillas—. Antes de irme, la abriré para ti.

Segundos después de que Hinata se hubo marchado, Neji se rió ante el hecho de tener que colarse cual ladrón en la habitación de su propia esposa.

* * *

.

.

.

Existía una tradición dentro del clan más antiguo de Konoha; la tradición más imbécil, innecesaria, y la que más mosqueaba a Neji Hyüga; el líder y su cónyuge habrían de dormir siempre en habitaciones distintas.

Que no le preguntaran a quién carajos se le había ocurrido semejante regla tan de mierda, pero así era, y le jodía profundamente. Y claramente a Hinata también, pues de lo contrario ella no estaría luchando tan fuertemente contra la tentación de caer dormida sólo para alargar su tiempos juntos luego de hacer el amor dos veces durante la madrugada. Sus largos y estilizados dedos dibujando figuras indescifrables sobre su pecho. Neji, por su parte, un poco ausente, le acariciaba la espalda.

—¿Te das cuenta… —el murmullo suave, femeninamente ronco, le acarició el oído—de que hemos tenido que armar cita para esto, aun estando casados? Nunca habíamos estado tanto tiempo sin… tú entiendes.

Ella sonó amargada, y Neji sonrió, depositando un beso sobre su lisa frente. —Me colaré todas las noches si lo desea.

 _¿Si yo lo deseo?_ , Hinata subió la mirada, frunciendo el ceño. —No deseo eso —confesó, sonrojándose—. En realidad, lo que deseo más que nada es abrir los ojos por la mañana y verte junto a mí.

—Hinata-sama, la tradición…

Su ceño fruncido se hizo más pronunciado. —Al demonio con ella —susurró, y Neji no pudo evitar reír ante su maldición. Este lado, esta Hinata, era sola y exclusivamente de su propiedad; ella parecía volverse un poco más desparpajada después del sexo, francamente, y amaba eso.

—La cabeza del clan no debería decir esas cosas. Al Consejo de Ancianos le escandalizarían en sobremanera sus palabras.

Una perezosa sonrisa se abrió paso en su delicada y, actualmente, muy roja boca. —Al diablo con ellos también —declaró, apretando todo su suave cuerpo contra el suyo, duro y caliente. Abrazándolo, susurró con voz mimada—. ¿No me extrañas tú en las noches, Neji?

 _Oh, Dios._ Neji casi gime. —En cada una de las horas de la noche, Hinata-sama —respondió—. Cuando estoy aquí, en casa, se vuelve absolutamente insoportable pensar que la tengo tan cerca y, sin embargo, no puedo tenerla a mi lado… Pero al día siguiente puedo verla, así sea desde lejos mientras se ocupa de sus deberes, o en un fugaz encuentro por los pasillos, y mi corazón siente un poco de alivio.

Hinata se apretujó más contra él, complacida y ansiosa por recibir cada una de sus palabras, deseosa de escuchar más y más. Neji la aseguró con un brazo tras su cintura, y ella ocultó el rostro en su cuello, suspirando de gusto.

—Pero cuando lejos en alguna misión, la extraño de tal forma que no puedo controlarme… —y susurró en su oído—; y aunque es difícil e irresponsable bajar la guardia… durante las noches me tocó pensando en usted.

La sintió removerse inquieta entre sus brazos, soportando una naciente excitación. —¿T-Te tocas?

—Sí. Mucho. Más de lo que debería —sonrió, rozando con dedos traviesos la línea de su columna—. Pensando en su boca, en su sonrisa, en su forma de pestañear, en su contoneo de caderas. En su voz… En la sensación de sus pezones endureciéndose dentro de mi boca.

— _Neji_ —su voz sonó ahogada, mientras movía la mano derecha más allá del abdomen de hombre, tocando suavemente su sexo—Neji, _enséñame_. Muéstrame cómo te tocas cuando estás lejos de mí.

Neji bajó cubrió la pequeña mano con la suya, cerrándola sobre su pene y guiándola en un lento movimiento ascendente-descendente. Hinata, recostada sobre su hombro, mantenía la fija vista en la parte inferior de sus cuerpos, acogiendo la visión ofrecida con hambre, centrada en su lección. Los masculinos y densos suspiros brotaron de la garganta de hombre, y Neji, de vez en cuando, le besaba la frente y el cabello, mientras ella le besaba el cuello, aumentando el grado de intimidad. —Así, céntrese en la punta, moviendo el pulgar en círculos… sin soltarlo, ¡oh!, justo así… Sí, sí…

—¿En qué más piensas? Dime…

—Pienso en sus manos tocándome, en la forma en que sus dedos se crispan en mi cabeza y de sus gemidos cuando yo mamo de sus deliciosos pezones… Agh, más rápido, Hinata-sama… o cuando entierro la boca entre sus piernas y la succiono con fuerza, cuando bebo de usted...

—¿Y luego? ¿qué piensas luego?

Echó la cabeza un poco hacia atrás, reprimiendo un gruñido. Ella, después de años, se había vuelto en realidad una experta. Sus ojos se cerraron. —En su calor, en la forma en que me aprieta cuando estoy dentro suyo…

—¡Ah, _Neji-niisan_!

Con un jadeo, Neji abrió los ojos, enfocándolos en la mujer que lo hundía en ella, en la mujer que empezaba a cabalgarlo con pasión.. Era el cielo, y el infierno, y el limbo, y todo a la vez. —¿Así te… aprieto? ¿así es en tus fantasías…?

 _Santa mierda bendita._

—Sí, sí, justo así —las paredes vaginales se ajustaron a su miembro como una segunda piel, con ella aumentando la presión en controladas contracciones internas—Oh, _Hinata_ …

Sólo en momentos como esos, a él se le iba el _sama_ de la boca. No había espacio para honoríficos en su mente.

—Justo así, cariño, me exprimes, me sacas el alma…

— _Anata_ , s-sigue, háblame…

Neji tragó saliva. —Usé el maldito _shampoo_ —dijo atropelladamente, enterrando los dedos en su cadera—, usé el maldito, _shampoo_ , Hinata, porque huele a ti… y puedo imaginar más fácilmente que te tengo entre mis brazos, caliente, suave, ansiosa por tenerme dentro…

Una confesión que debía ser tierna, terminó brotando de forma infernalmente _caliente,_ y, en un prolongado y agudo sonido, Hinata gimió su nombre un instante antes de que Neji pudiese sentir la prisión de su carne estrechándose mucho más en forma de deliciosas pulsaciones. Sabiendo que ella experimentaba el orgasmo, se incorporó bruscamente para succionar y besar sus pechos en los segundos de agonizante pasión antes de alcanzar el propio clímax entre sus brazos, con ella sentada sobre él, lloriqueando su nombre mientras la besaba con lengua y dientes.

* * *

.

.

.

—La mala noticia para mí —dijo Hinata algunas semanas después, durante un desayuno —es que tendré que compartir mis productos con alguien más.

Neji se rió. —No es necesario. Desde que cierta líder del clan abolió mil reglas inútiles no necesito de los aromas para sentirla cerca.

—Lo sé —ella le brindó una enigmática, pero hermosa sonrisa. Ligeramente tímida y ansiosa—, no hablo de ti, sino de alguien un poco más… joven.

Al genio más grande en la historia del clan Hyüga le tomó quince segundos captar el mensaje; después de los cuales los palillos que sostenía rebotaron contra la mesa.

—Entonces… rosa veraniega o lavanda primaveral, ¿qué opinas, Neji-niisan? ¿cuál debería ser el aroma de una mamá?

* * *

 **Nota final:**

Guau, es la primera vez que escribo algo así de Neji y Hinata. Espero que les haga gustado porque, honestamente, yo me siento muy insegura al respecto. Quizá encontraron algo de cambio en las personalidades, o quizá no, pero si lo hicieron, dejenme defenderme: Neji y Hinata son muy adultos, y las personas no siempre son en la intimidad como lo son en la vida pública. Ya que Masashi no quiso darnos idea alguna de este aspecto de la vida sexual de los personajes, entonces yo soy libre de salirme un poco de los patrones establecidos, ¿no? O, en dado caso, ¿creen que lo manejé bien?

¡Qué nervios!

Dejen sus opiniones aquí, por favor, con respecto a todo acerca del capítulo. Soy receptiva a cualquier comentario respetuoso.


End file.
